Fugitivos
by Gorath089
Summary: "Dunca y Gwen se han convertido en dos de los mas buscados criminales de norteamerica... ¿que crimen han cometido para que tengan que escapar por sus vidas?"


**Fugitivos**

Total Drama Action (Luz, Drama, Acción) no me pertenece.

* * *

_El rugir de un poderoso motor se escuchaba por la solitaria carretera, el sol brillante iluminaba esplendorosamente toda la escena, __el desierto no representaba peligro alguno, sus grandes y majestuosas formaciones de roca dejaban ver un característico paisaje de esa zona norteamericana, la calida brisa se sentía en un punto perfecto de temperatura… todo era perfecto a excepción de una cosa._

_-"acelera mas rápido nos están alcanzando"-el grito femenino se escucho de repente mientras volteaba frenéticamente para ver a sus perseguidores._

_-"calmate los perderé enseguida"- la voz del conductor contesto rápidamente al mismo tiempo que pisaba el acelerador de aquel convertible rojo que conducía._

_El vehículo dejo escapar un rugido de poder y su velocidad aumento en un esfuerzo más por escapar de un terrible destino. Pronto notaron el característico sonido de mas automóviles que estaban acercándose peligrosamente hacia ellos, las sirenas de los autos patrulla sonaban tan cerca que era posible que ya no hubiera salida._

_Unos grandes estruendos se escucharon de la nada, a pesar del rugir de los vehículos por la persecución los sonidos de las armas de fuego de la policía se hicieron notar. Varios impactos azotaron al vehículo directamente, sin embargo no lograron detenerlo._

_-"¿estas bien?"- El joven pregunto a su acompañante que se trataba de esconder en la parte baja del automóvil._

_-"por su puesto que no, acaso no vez que nos están disparando…"Ella dijo con un grito de enojo, pero su voz se fue apagando mientras vio a su compañero._

_-"estas herido"- __su rostro horrorizado admiro una herida profunda en el hombro del conductor._

_-"solo es una herida superficial"- el trato de calmar a su compañera sin mucho éxito._

_-"eso no es verdad, tu hombro esta sangrando demasiado"- Rápidam__ente arranco una parte de su ropa e hizo un torniquete en el hombro de su compañero y no puedo evitar ver su rostro palidecido por el rápido derramamiento de sangre._

_-"Tenemos que llevarte a un hospital Duncan"- la desesperación en el rostro de la joven llegaba a puntos críticos._

_-"por dios Gwen, estamos en medio de la carretera y nos persigue la policía, eso tendrá que esperar"- Duncan contesto rápidamente antes de hacer otra maniobra para evitar los obstáculos del camino. Una vez mas los sonidos de los disparos se escucharon pero esta vez logro mover el automóvil para esquivar las mortales balas._

_No paso mucho tiempo antes de__ que ambos jóvenes se dieran cuenta en el problema en el que se habían metido, un error los había delatado en su escape y ahora mas y mas patrullas de policía los seguían de cerca._

_-"santo cielo"- la chica gótic__a murmuro en voz alta al mirar lo que se acercaba justo enfrente de ellos. Una gran barrera formada por varios vehículos policíacos estaba a unos minutos de ellos._

_-"no hay salida"- Una vez mas la chica dijo mostrando su desesperación, esta situación era mas de lo que ella podría soportar y su voluntad se estaba acabando con cada segundo._

_Las lagrimas brotaban de su pálido rostro al pensar en el desenlace terrible en el cual podría terminar esta "aventura", muchas cosas pasaron por su mente pero rápidamente una mano en su hombro llamo su atención._

_-"estaremos bien"- Duncan dijo mientras su semblante serio cambiaba a uno amable y sincero –"te prometí que te cuidaría… ¿no es así?"- ambos se quedaron mirando por unos instantes que parecieron ser horas, ella vio en sus ojos celestes algo que no pudo explicar._

_-"gracias"- Gwen dijo un poco mas calmada pero recordó la situación en la que se encontraban –"¿pero como pasaremos a la policía?"-_

_-"calmate nena… solo abróchate el cinturón"-__ sin pensarlos dos veces se aferro a lo que pudo ya que cuando Duncan tenia una alocada idea siempre era mejor estar lo mas prevenido posible._

_U__na vez mas el chico piso el acelerador haciendo que el vehículo cobrara una impresionante velocidad. A cada segundo la inevitable barrera formada por los policías se acercaba pero esto no parecía importarle, los autos patrulla comenzaron a acercarse al vehículo soltando ráfagas de balas que volaban en todas las direcciones posible. En la berrera policial cada uno de los policías armados tomo su puesto para interceptar a los fugitivos._

_-"aquí vamos"- grito el delincuente antes de dar una rápida y sorprendente vuelta para cambiar la dirección en que se encontraban causando que inevitablemente los vehículos de sus perseguidores se impactaran con la bien "planeada" barrera de los policías._

_Sin desperdiciar su tiempo acelero dejando atrás a los aturdidos y sorprendidos agentes de la ley que apenas se daban cuanta del desastre en el que se encontraban, no solo habían perdido a los sospechosos, sino que por el accidente ahora no tenían vehículos y forma de comunicar el fracaso de su misión._

_-"estas loco, pudiste habernos matado"- Gwen grito mientras sentía su corazón latir rápidamente ante lo acontecido._

_-"tienes razón cariño… pero tienes que admitir que esto funciono"- una sonrisa de felicidad surgió del rostro de Duncan mientras tomaba un rumbo diferente para asegurarse que sus perseguidores no los encontraran._

_El silencio reino solo por unos segundos mientras se recuperaban de su encuentro con la "ley"._

_-"¿Cómo esta tu brazo?"- La gótica pregunto preocupada mientras trataba de ver el estado de su compañero._

_-"esta bien… lo suficiente como para no morir desangrado"-El joven bromeo pero vio que a Gwen no le causaba ninguna gracia._

_-"eso no es gracioso Duncan, debemos atenderte tu herida lo mas pronto posible"-Gwen contesto irritada mientras con un pañuelo limpiaba la herida para no causar sospechas en el camino._

_-"claro, después de perder a los policí__as"- Duncan dio un giro tomando un solitario rumbo sin pavimentar que se alejaba de la carretera hacia un extenso y desolado terreno desértico._

_El automóvil finalmente se detuvo __después de una hora aproximadamente, ambos bajaron del automóvil cansados y agotados por la resiente persecución que casi les cuesta sus vidas y admiraron el paisaje que los rodeaba. Por más que miraran solo podían ver la nada, estaban en un punto donde aparentemente no había signos de civilización, solamente una pequeña cabaña abandonada donde podían refugiarse esta noche._

_-"maldición"- un murmuro se escucho causando que la chica volteara a ver lo que sucedía._

_-"¿sucede algo?"- ella pregunto mientras veía como Duncan revisaba el estado del Vehículo._

_-"el automóvil esta hecho un desastre… no creo que nos vaya a llevar muy lejos"- Por la voz de Dunca ella podía asegurar que estaba frustrado y molesto, pero también cansado por la herida que tenia en el hombro. Ella se agacho para estar a la altura que Duncan y puso su mano en su hombro provocando que este mostrara un gesto de dolor._

_-"ven… hay que curar esa herida"-fue lo único que dijo antes de tomar de la mano al Punk para llevarlo a dentro de la cabaña._

_Al entrar Gwen le indico a su amigo que se sentara para que ella pudiera inspeccionar la herida en su hombro, ellos no se sorprendieron por el estado del lugar, al parecer había sido abandonado hace algún tiempo y no era agradable a la vista, pero era el único lugar por el momento donde podían estar seguros. Lentamente ella tomo de su bolso lo que parecían ser algunos instrumentos quirúrgicos, vendas, pinzas, gasas, alcohol y algunas cosas más para emergencias._

_-"¿estas listo?"-Gwen pregunto mientras tomaba algo de alcohol para limpiar bien la herida en caso de infección._

_-"solo hazlo" –El rostro del chico cambio por el ardor producido en la zona de su hombro. Solo tomo algunos minutos el limpiarla y ahora significaba la dolorosa tarea de sacar la bala del hombro de Duncan._

_-"dolera solo unos instantes…"- Gwen vio como su amigo asentía con la cabeza para que ella comenzara._

_Ella tomo las pinzas quirúrgicas y la limpio lo mejor que pudo, las acerco lentamente hacia la zona lastimada y con el mayor cuidado las introdujo en la herida para buscar la bala. Pronto un leve grito de dolor surgió de Duncan, la sensación de intenso dolor lo invadía por completo mientras ella movía las pinzas en un intento de sacar el objeto de su hombro._

_-"listo"-Gwen termino de vendar el hombro de Duncan pero noto el estado tenso de su compañero –"¿te sientes bien?"- No hubo respuesta, solo un largo e incomodo silencio que no hizo mas que preocupar a la chica._

_-"lo siento"-Duncan pronuncio sin voltear a ver a Gwen, su mirada fija en el suelo daba ha entender que no tenia el valor para lo que estaba diciendo._

_-"¿de que estas hablando?"-Ella no pudo evitar mostrar un gesto de preocupación y duda ante lo que acababa de oír._

_-"yo siento haberte metido en este lió..."-su tono de voz comenzó a tornarse un poco apagada y sin esperanzas –"todo ha sido mi culpa…"- Trato de continuar las delicadas manos de su compañera se posaron en su rostro y obligándolo a mirarla fijamente._

_-"eso no es cierto Duncan"-Gwen fijo su mirada en el rostro agobiado del joven –"yo sabia las consecuencias de lo que hacíamos, no acepte por que tu me obligaras, sino por que quería hacerlo"- unas pequeñas lagrimas empezaron a brotar de los ojos cansados de los dos chicos._

_Pronto la distancia entre los dos chicos fue haciéndose mas corta, sus respiraciones aumentaron y solo los sonidos de los susurros se podían escuchar. Sin dudarlo dos veces sus labios se juntaron en un beso suave y gentil, la combinación de la calida sensación correspondida y lo salado de las lágrimas hizo que su necesidad aumentara y ahora su amor se torno en un beso más hambriento y húmedo._

_-"no se como pero voy a sacarte de este problema Gwen"-Duncan dijo tan pronto recupero la respiración a causa del beso que acababa de recibir de su amante oscuro._

_-"… querrás decir ¡sacarnos de este problema!"-Gwen corrigió causando una pequeña sonrisa en su compañero._

_-"tienes razón cariño"- El se recargo sobre la incomoda madera de la cabaña y atrajo a Gwen consigo para descansar de lo que quedaba de la fría noche._

_Los ojos de ambos jóvenes se fueron cerrando, estaban agotados por los sucesos de los últimos días, sucesos que de alguna manera los habían metido en un problema bastante grande. Los recuerdos de hace pocos días los seguían a cada momento, aun no asimilaban la idea de ser unos de los delincuentes mas buscados de Norteamérica, asta hace pocos días eran integrantes del famoso Reality Show "Total Drama Action" con la esperanza de ganar un millos de dólares._

_Sus sueños de gran fama y riqueza fueron interrumpidos por el destino cruel, ahora sus vidas estaban en un peligro mortal y no podían más que recordar ese día en el cual pareció cambiar todo…_

_

* * *

_

Fin del capitulo 1.

* * *

Nota del autor.- Bueno… primero que nada quisiera agradecer por que se hallan tomado su tiempo para leer el inicio de este fic, para mi significa mucho.

N.A.1.- Este es mi primer fic en esta sección y quise hacer un homenaje a una de mis parejas favoritas de Total Drama Island y Total Drama Action.

N.A.2.-Si he de ser sincero fue asta hace poco que me enamore de la idea de la unión de Gwen y Duncan como una pareja, como muchas de las personas que vieron el programa (con muchas me refiero a la mayoría del publico infantil) mi atención se fijo por un tiempo en las parejas clásicas como el Trent/Gwen y el Courtney/Duncan, pero luego me di cuenta de que simplemente era algo… incoherente por así decirlo (no tengo nada en contra de esas parejas), ya que ninguna de las dos parejas parecía tener la razones suficientes… luego entrare en detalles.

N.A.3.-Esta historia surgió a un momento de ocio total y dude en publicarlo… pero creo que tenía material suficiente para dar mucho entretenimiento.

Puede que estén un poco confundidos, pero con el pasar de los capítulos iré avanzando en la trama para hacerlo mas entretenido.

Este es un Fic totalmente Duncan/Gwen así que ya sabrán que rumbo tomara.

Las razones por las cuales ellos están escapando del programa aun no puedo decirlas directamente ya que en eso se basa la historia.

La historia no tiene algún capitulo como base, solo se encuentra dentro de Total Drama Action.

N.A.4.- Les agradezco por algún comentario que quisieran dejarme ya que aun no son muchas personas las que ven el lado bueno del DuncanxGwen.

GTH089 Fuera…


End file.
